


Pontification

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gags, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Light bondage with handcuffs and a gag<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> No, definitely not; uh-uh<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny needs to shut up, and now<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pontification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixWytch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://phoenixwytch.livejournal.com/profile)[**phoenixwytch**](http://phoenixwytch.livejournal.com/) for her entry in a previous weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. The prompt she gave me was _Steve/Alex quiets Danny/Scott complaining with some rather naughty things that may or may not include a gag of some sort._ I hope this is something along the lines of what you wanted, my dear! ;-)

"Because I said so."

"Huh? Why should I be quiet just because you're on top for a change?"

Steve was straddling a naked Danny, who was lying on his back, hand-cuffed to the headboard of their bed. Steve thought it was obvious, but he explained anyway. "It's my turn – at last – and I say you should be quiet this time. Do you have any idea how tiring it gets always having to hear you pontificating about _everything_?"

"Pontificating? I do not pontificate!"

"Oh yeah?" Steve quirked a lip; the guy was amazing.

"Pontificating implies a stance that doesn't allow for alternate ideas or suggestions."

Steve snorted as he looked down at his partner, unable to believe Danny wasn't hearing his own words.

"Like the word itself suggests," Danny went on obliviously, "Something the Pope himself would offer the masses on the subject of contraception, for instance."

"Or homosexuality," Steve put in, amused despite his current stance on Danny's continuing insistence on expounding on the subject while they had sex.

"Yes, exactly. When have I ever been that dogmatic?"

Steve was sure he could name more than a few times, but rather than elaborate, he reached for Danny's tie - which just happened to be the nearest likely-looking object for his current purpose.

"What are you-"

Danny's words were cut off by Steve wrapping the tie firmly around his mouth and tying it prettily to one side. Steve gazed down, grinning as he admired the bound and gagged beauty of an almost-quiet Danny. "Much better. Now, maybe I can get on with the business at hand _without_ the pontification."

Danny looked like he had plenty to say about that, but wisely he didn't try to speak behind the gag. Besides, his cock was still hard, and that said a lot more than any words Danny was unable to utter.

Lowering his body between Danny's legs, Steve breathed over the hard flesh, smiling when Danny's stomach tensed and his cock bobbed like it was straining for Steve's mouth. He licked a stripe up the underside, his eyes turned upwards to appreciate Danny's reaction, and wasn't disappointed. Danny looked debauched; his eyes at half-mast and his chest heaving as he took quick, noisy breaths around the tie.

Taking just the head into his mouth, Steve suckled gently, holding Danny's hip in one hand while the other reached for the lube he'd placed on the bed earlier. Meeting Danny's eyes with his own, he continued to suck steadily as one-handedly he opened the tube and squeezed a little out, flicking it closed again without difficulty – he silently thanked a couple of his SEAL buddies for the practice that had helped him perfect that move – and rolled the liquid along his fingers. Steve took a little more cock into his mouth and tongued Danny's frenulum, provoking a moan from around the tie. He slid his damp fingers below where his mouth was working and stroked over Danny's asshole. Danny drew a shuddering breath and blinked hard several times, but didn't fight it.

Steve took that as encouragement, and slipped the tip of his finger inside Danny's body, readying himself in case Danny bucked into his mouth, but Danny controlled it, although the noises he was making behind the gag suggested it wasn't easy. Steve would have smiled if he could; he made do with taking his cock in further and sucking steadily as he pulsed his finger deeper inside Danny.

His own cock throbbed with need, and Steve quickly pushed a second finger inside Danny's hole, stretching and spreading as he eased his mouth off Danny's cock. Danny wriggled back and forth like he was torn between wanting Steve's mouth back and needing his fingers – or something bigger – to move faster inside him. Breathy whining sounds were coming from behind the gag and Danny's arms strained against the handcuffs as Steve shifted to find a condom, withdrawing his fingers from their heated nest in order to smooth the sheath over his aching cock.

Danny's chest was rising and falling as he rapidly drew in breath, and his eyes looked glassy with want. Steve wasn't about to keep him waiting; he steadied himself by grabbing one of Danny's hips as he lined his dick up with the other hand, and then… oh!

_Absolute bliss._

Steve closed his eyes for a second as he sank into the deliciousness of Danny's open channel, groaning as his balls slapped against Danny's ass when he hit bottom. Opening them again, he held still and grinned down at Danny, waiting for some kind of sign from Danny that suggested begging. Despite his own increasing need, Steve desperately wanted Danny to show that there were times when _this_ was all there was; all they needed.

And there it was: Danny blinked, focusing on Steve's eyes properly and letting out an almost whistled breath as his eyes pleaded with Steve to give him what he so very clearly had to have.

Quirking a lip – faking casual when his own senses were screaming for him just to let go and give it to Danny – Steve nodded. "You got it, babe."

And then, that was it; once he started thrusting, there was no stopping him. Wrapping one hand around Danny's hot dick, Steve used the other to hold himself up and over Danny as he made for home. He could hear his own voice raw with desire as he groaned Danny's name, feeling Danny push back against him with every plunge he made into blissfulness.

And then Danny was bucking wildly under him, grunting uncomprehendingly around the tie as his cock pulsed in Steve's hand and slippery stuff coated his own belly. Steve gave one final shove, his voice disappearing as he too shot over the edge of oblivion. His vision blackened as he rocked a few last times, then Steve slipped out, obscene noises accompanying his withdrawal.

Tempted though he was to just flop onto his stomach next to Danny, Steve figured the pontifications he'd heard before he gagged Danny would only continue – and in greater depth than before – if he didn't release him immediately. Shakily, he shifted up the bed, scrabbling for the handcuff key on the dresser and unlocking Danny as quickly as he was able, before dropping the cuffs over the side of the bed and completing the maneuver to land sluggishly next to Danny on the mattress.

"Much as this may surprise you, _that_ was so worth being gagged for."

Danny sounded exhausted; his voice more than a little rough, and Steve loved it; not to mention what he was actually saying.

Steve didn't move his body, but he managed to turn his head to face Danny. "And you can pontificate over _that_ any time you like."

To Steve's surprise, Danny didn't answer; he merely shook his head, but he was grinning when he leaned over to kiss Steve. And Steve wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth; he kissed Danny back before he could change his mind.

~//~


End file.
